dragon_ball_raging_skiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jr
Broly Jr's origins Jr, or Broly Jr, is the son of the first Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly. He was born on a faraway planet about 5 light years to the north of what was the New Planet Vegeta to Broly and an unknown Saiyan female, who seemed to be on a mission when Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza. After Broly Sr. had flown to Earth following his defeat by Son Goku on the New Planet Vegeta shortly before its destruction, the young Saiyan's mother realized that the comet was heading for her next. Just as the comet got within three hours of impact with the planet, Broly Jr's mother had finished the preparations for her infant son to be launched. He was hardly even 4 months old when he had first experienced intergalactic travel, having been launched to Earth just a half-hour before the comet destroyed the planet he had been born on. Arrival on Earth Broly Jr. arrived on Earth and landed just 5 miles south of where Goku had landed following his return from Yardrat. Luckily, an adventurer trying to travel the world found him and took him in. Together, the adventurer and the young son of Broly traveled the world and saw many new things. On one adventure, when they had departed from a small cottage in the forest, Broly Jr. fell out of the basket he was being carried in after reaching for an apple on a tree. He fell into a ravine and hit his head rather hard. He miraculously survived, but his evil Saiyan characteristics were wiped clean, and he became a loving boy who wouldn't harm a fly. Once he grew into a healthy child, his caretaker had stumbled upon and fixed a time machine. Unable to take care of the Saiyan due to his eating habits, he sent Broly Jr. into the future at the young age of 11. When he got to the future, it turns out that there was no adult version of the Saiyan. This was because he was supposed to be sent into the future, as determined by a message that he received from the future's ruler. Abilities and Personality Broly Jr. has the ability to fly, but cannot do so for long periods of time. He can also transform into a Super Saiyan, but only when angered. He has the ability to fight, but hates senseless violence to the point where it is a trigger for his Super Saiyan form (tournaments do not apply anything to his anger). He can also, like his father, transform into the Legendary Super Saiyan form, but his trigger is not Goku. His triggers for his anger are, essentially, senseless violence and if someone were to injure any of his friends. He can shoot basic Ki blasts and waves, but does not know any concentrated attacks (ie. Kamehameha, Final Flash, etc). He typically wears either Saiyan armor modeled after Bulma's model or a replica of his father's garb. His adventures typically involve stopping crimes or searching for the Dragon Balls in hopes to revive his biological father, Broly.